My Enemies Call Me Casshern
by kat hatake90
Summary: In the mecha world of Casshern, Venus finally wakes up from her mysterious slumber. She is to find Casshern the killer of the sun named moon. But when she does, more of their pasts are discovered. A quest to find paradise awaits them. Based strictly off Casshern Sins. CasshernXOC
1. Awaken

"You sure are pretty. Are you human? What's your name?" a small girl with white hair sat at the edge of a ridge.

"I don't know what I am." the man replied. "But my enemies call me... Casshern."

* * *

She was left alone, deep underground. She watched as the humans started to disappear and die out, leaving her alone, forgotten. The only reminder of there ever being humans were the yellowed crinkled pictures that were trashed just like the rest of this facility. All she could do was float in her plasmic green jelly filled tube, never eating, never breathing, never dying. Just floating.

Decades and centuries passed. The facility rusted and collapsed, leaving only the tube to stay perfectly intact. She could feel the rumbles and shakes of the earth cracking and breaking and shifting. She knew that she was buried alive, not knowing who she was or what she was, never seeing anything outside of her green fluids.

For most of her unending life, she kept her eyes closed. There was nothing to see except for the barren darkness. But on one particular day, this day felt different. This day was special. She opened her eyes and watched the darkness.

Just as she thought, today was special. A woman came out of the darkness and into the light of her glass chamber. A human? No, this being didn't have the presence of a human.

The woman completely ignored her. Instead she ran her fingers over a silver bolded plate on the tube. She outlined each letter as if to memorize every detail, the size, the font, the texture, even it's cool metallic touch.

"Project Shangri la... Venus. That must be your name." she said without looking up at the girl. The woman moved from the plate to a machine that was beside the tube. It was destroyed and unfixable, but to her touch, the buttons came to life and lit up even though they were still smashed in. She played with a few of the buttons that seemed to do nothing until she pressed one that began draining the contents of the casket. She pressed it again and the draining stopped.

"There will be a time when you will be let free of this mechanism but right now it is not time. I will die soon and the man who kills me will come back after I am gone. Only then can you be let free." The woman had on a straight face when proclaiming her to-be death. She walked away from the girl, leaving only her echoing clicks from her shoes in this hollow hole. "Oh and remember this," she called out through the darkness, "his name is Casshern."

* * *

Time passed by. The Earth cried and crumbled as its lands became barren and all life force was gone. She lived on, alone in darkness.

Finally, the promise of the mysterious woman was fulfilled. The power miraculously came back on in the machine beside her and with a click, the fluids drained leaving a layer of filmy mucus behind. Pressure released as the casket opened to the darkness. The girl sat there for a few moments afraid to leave her familiar tube and into unknown lands that only humans have planted memories of in her head. She took in a deep breath of the stale and dusty air and touched one foot to the ground and then the other. It was cold and hard concrete. Something that was very foreign to her was walking. When she stood up, she immediately toppled over, hitting the ground hard. She fumbled around trying to catch her bearings when she felt something on the ground. It was a crescent moon pendant made into a necklace. Her memory traced back to when the woman came to her, and remembered it around her neck. Something told her that she should take it with her so she clasped the necklace around her neck. With another attempt she was able to stand. She continued to search through the hollowed hole that once used to hold a facility. She searched and searched but to no avail was there any sign of an exit. All she felt was rocks and severely rusted beams.

Venus found herself in a crevice between the bottom of the floor and the top of the hole. Frustrated that she couldn't get out she thrusted her fist into earth above her with all her might. Her force pushed the earth around and created a hole for her and a beam of light shined down on her. She looked up, baffled that she had such strength. With a simple powered jump she finally reached the surface of earth... Or at least what was left of it. With everything dead, it was hard to be amazed by the sight, even though she had never been above ground. The air was just as stale as it was below grounds but this air had a musty metallic odor to it.

She walked through the lands unsure of where to even begin looking for the one called Casshern or even any other beings. It really was bare, or at least she thought that until she stepped into a pit of rusted and old robots. Most of them were long gone but some still clung to life and grabbed at her legs. Begging her to spare her parts. She didn't understand. It started to freak her out so she closed her eyes like she always did to escape reality and covered her ears to drown out the cries of the dying and ran and ran, with the pit of death far behind her, with pillars of rocks tumbling around her. She wanted to go back to the safety of her plasmic case. Tears spilled out over her eyes staining the ground below her.

Night began to fall before she finally stopped. She stopped at a small pond of water and stuck her feet in. The water enveloping her feet felt like a comforting reminder of where she was born and the only thing she new. She dunked completely under water lying there at the center of the small pond. The layer of mucus washed off of her as she watched the moon pass over the world. For the first time in her never ending life, she slept in the depths of water.

When morning came Venus felt the rays of the sun warm her body. She also felt an odd poking on her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a puffy white haired kid with giant blue eyes, inches away from her face. The small girl gave her a big toothy grin as she sat up out of the water.

"Look at what I found!" she exclaimed. The girl held out a perfectly intact pink shell with and orange stripe that ran across the middle. "It's pretty, just like you." Venus was stunned that this robot seemed more intact unlike the other ruined robots she had seen. But she did notice the rust at the edge of the girls hairline.

"Ringo!" an older man called out to her at the edge of the water. The girl looked to the man and with her innocent smile she grabbed Venus' hand and dragged her along.

"I found a girl in the water. Is she human?" the man gave a guilt stricken look as he examined the girl. He walked over to his rusted truck and took out a pair of clothes.

"Here, put these on. You shouldn't be running around completely exposed." Venus gratefully took the clothes and shook her head as a way to say 'thank you'. "Why don't you run along and play, Ringo." The innocent girl complied to her guardians suggestion and splashed around in the water some more. Venus put on the clothes she was given which were jean shorts and a guys button up polo shirt that was to big and draped off to one side of her small shoulders. the whole time she continued to stare at the man. He looked so familiar but she knew better than that since all the humans that created her had forgotten about her and died. "Sorry the clothes don't fit. It's the only spare clothes I can give away. My name is Ouji, and you already met Ringo. We are a quickly dying race of robots, succumbing to the iron oxidation filled air, making us ruin. But you, for some reason are not." he paused for a moment staring directly into her eyes, "and do you know why?" Venus shook her head 'no'.

Ouji placed his hand on his chin. "Do you know who I am?" His question surprised her and confirmed her suspicions from before. He was one of the scientists working on Project Shangri la. The one who created her. This time she shook her head 'yes'. He didn't seem to surprised by her answer, instead he looked passed her to check on Ringo who had wondered off in the distance. He gasped as he watched the end of a brutal massacre of a robot and Ringo cowering away from the scene. He immediately jumped into his truck and drove over to her location.

Venus followed the pace of the truck with ease and stood silent in the background behind a pillar as Ouji stared down a man. The man surrounded by the shrapnel of a robot wore a whit full bodysuit with a red C logo in the chest. His combat helmet disappeared into his suit to reveal his spiky brown hair. His mouth guard opened up to reveal a saddened face as he looked at the cowering Ringo. His turquoise eyes almost looked to the point of tears. A sense of pity washed over Venus.

Ouji grabbed the balled up Ringo and fled in his truck leaving a trail of dust behind. But before he left, Venus swore that he whispered "Casshern." It was in such a small voice that she was unsure if she heard him correctly.

"You killed the sun that was named moon!" yelled out a girl with pink hair. Venus just stood back and watched the interaction between the two. She gasped as the angry girl went in to attack but felt relieved when the girl ran off instead. His face was easy to read. His past was full of agony and whatever the girl had said, struck a nerve.

He started to walk in the same direction as the pink haired girl had stormed off too, with Venus in tow at a safe distance away. Every few miles he would look back at her and she would quickly hide. It was obvious that he knew she was following him but he didn't say anything.

This was the man she was meant to find. She knew it. Comparing his bodies to the other robots, he was perfect, unscathed. The ruin didn't seem to affect him, just like her. A day and a half passed by and his destination seemed unknown. He just kept walking. She had lots of patience though especially since her entire life up until now was waiting in the dark.

Venus heard a ruckus going on behind her and she looked back, but saw nothing. When she looked towards Casshern, he was gone. Her eyes bulged wide, cursing herself for losing the only person who she was told to find, even though it was said indirectly by the mysterious visitor of her casket.

She heard the clanking of metal behind her again but when she looked back, there was still nothing there. She shrugged it off as a noise from far away that echoed and started running off in the direction she had last seen Casshern. He was nowhere to be seen. That was when something hard crashed into her side, knocking the wind out of her. Whatever it was, was running at an incredible speed and finally stopped behind a rock formation. It put her down and she clutched her side in pain. She gasped as she looked up to see that it was Casshern. He bent down to her level and put his finger over his lips making a 'shh' sound before his face mask and helmet covered his face. He pointed over to a group of bandit robots that were at the spot that she was just, seconds ago, at.

The bandits seemed to be looking around for her, wondering what had happened. Instead they found somebody else who must have strolled in at the wrong time at the wrong place. It was a presence she hadn't felt for a very long time. It was a human.


	2. The Human

_When someone knows a secret that they shouldn't know, they are silenced on the spot. But those with a purpose who know too much, are silenced in a different way. The latter are the people who are cursed to just watch in silence no matter how hard they scream, no matter how much they wail their arms, nothing will be heard and nothing will be understood, cursed to brood for eternity in utter silence. It makes it difficult to achieve their purpose. Why would they do that to someone with a meaning in life, you ask? Because everything is just a game. The more you squirm the more fun it is... That is until someone finally understands them_.

* * *

The human screamed at the fists of metal threatening to plunder his fragile life. Luckily for him, they were big robots with slow momentum and his skinny body was quicker. Venus stood up ready to defend the man but winced when the shooting pain in her side came back. Casshern put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just stay here and out of sight. I will take care of this." he said through his mask. He ran off into the group of bandits to equal out the unfair score of robots and man. Venus watched as he swiftly dodged each of their blows. His eyes began to glow as he got sucked deeper into the battle. She feared that beneath his mask was a sneer of enjoyment as the battle progressed. He tore into their chests, ripping out their main functioning wires. The battle ended with their rusted and ruined bodies blowing away in the wind. In the midst of the chaos, Casshern stood their, brooding over what had just happened. He, too, knew that he was falling into madness.

As the man approached him in gratitude, Casshern snapped back into reality.

"Thanks, man. You saved my ass." the mans eyes washed over Casshern's non-ruined body. "Interesting. You, my friend are very intriguing. Your pretty rare around here."

"Leave me alone." Casshern said in a husky voice, a bit peeved at the man.

"Oh, come on. It's not everyday I get to see a robot unaffected by the ruin." Casshern started walking back towards Venus and right behind him the man followed.

"Just stay away from me, if you want to live." he warned. When he reached Venus, he grabbed her hand and continued walking forward.

"What, are you the grim reaper or something? And what about the girl? Your trusty sidekick?"

Casshern squeezed tighter on her hand, trying to hold back his pent up frustration and picked up his pace. Venus just stared at her hand, worried that her hand might spontaneously combust from the heated resonating between their clenched fists.

"Hey!" the man caught up with them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. I just don't see very many friendly faces around... So where are you headed?... I know you can talk... Come on! I like small talk." The man reached out and attempted to reach out and tug at Venus's hair. In a flash, Casshern grabbed his hand and bent it back almost to the point of breaking it.

"Don't touch her." His eyes glinted a shade of red.

"Ow ow ow. Okay, okay, I get the picture. I'll back off." Then man the stopped in his tracks and the two of them continued on. Once they were a few feet ahead of his, he began his pace again. This time he started to whistle instead of ramble on.

In irritation Casshern raised his voice. "Is there something you want from us?"

He stopped whistling and looked questioningly at them. "Huh? No, no. Well actually I do have a questions for you. I heard that there are a group of robots around here who have accepted the ruin. Have you seen or heard of them?"

Cassherns body tensed up and Venus could see it in his eyes the agony and guilt that was all to familiar on his face. "No. I haven't." They all continued through a path in the mountain ignoring the mans plea for them to slow down.

They reached a forest of pillared rocks by the time it was night fall. There was a small funnel shaped pool of water. The human immediately sank his head into the water and gulped away his thirst.

Casshern still held on to her hand but when he looked at her face that showed a question of why he was doing that, he let go. Venus then missed the warmth if his hand.

"So, are you human?" he said to her. She shrugged her shoulders, not sure of what she was. "I guess we are in the same boat. Maybe we were created by the same guy." She knew the man who created her, but she was unsure to who created him

"I'm human!" bursted the human. "Oh, by the way, my names Akoz. After tonight I'll be going my separate ways." Akoz looked a bit saddened by his own remark. That was when Venus noticed a blood stain on his shirt. So, that's what it was. The humans didn't survive. They were just prolonging their inevitable death.

Without a word, Casshern walked off into the night. Venus would have chased after him but she had the feeling that he wouldn't just leave her like the people who created her would. She walked up to the water and once again let the familiar surrounding consume her as she drifted off to sleep.

After she was asleep Casshern came back to the camp that Akoz set up for himself.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Whatever. Just making conversations." he held out his hands in surrender. "So what is the history between you two?"

Casshern glared at the man, wondering what he was trying to get at. "There is no history. But I do feel like I know her."

"Ha. Maybe you two had a past life together." he started cracking up in laughter. "Fat chance of that."

"Maybe."

"Wait, what? You actually believe in that stuff?"

"I don't know what to believe in. I don't even know who I am. Or for that matter, what I am." he stared into the fire, watching the flames dance around each other and flicker at every gust of wind.

"Well, I don't know about any of that type of stuff. So what is your name? You never told me."

Casshern hesitated before answering, remembering all the times he had started fights because they wanted to eat him to stop the ruin. "..It's Casshern." He watched Atoz' reaction to the sound of his name.

He did ponder for a second but acted as of he never heard the name before. "Unique. I have never heard a name like that before. Do you know what the girl's name is? Oh wait let me guess... Is it Scarlet? You know, because of her hair?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

"Yah, not surprising. She doesn't talk much does she?"

"I don't think she can talk at all."

Atoz became hysterical at that point. "I would go absolutely crazy if I couldn't talk! You could never ask questions, answer, answers! Nothing!"

"Somehow, I think it would be more peaceful." he snickered.

"Ha ha ha. Your so funny." he replied sarcastically. They said their good nights and once again Casshern went off into the night to brood over his past.

* * *

The next day, Venus was woken up by a nudge. Casshern looked down on her and held out his hand to help her up. She accepted the help and was happy to feel his warm hand. When they reached the sight of the camp Atoz was all packed up and they seemed to have another traveling companion. A robotic dog who seems to be untouched by the ruin as well. His gaze followed Casshern with every step he took.

Atoz patted the dog. "Another robot, who can surpass the ruin." He turn towards the two robots. "Well good morning, princess." He said with a big grin across his face before going into a coughing fit. The dog nudged at his leg, trying to comfort the man who in turn, smiled once more. He wiped off the blood from his mouth and gave the dog a reassuring glance. "I would love to continue traveling with you guys, but I'm running away from my past. And I don't need to drag you all into it. Once a thief always a thief." He grabbed his belongings and for a split second, the same sadness that haunted Casshern, flashed in his eyes. Venus tugged at Casshern's sleeve say something to him.

Casshern understood her gesture and said, "You wouldn't be a burden on us."

"Now your sounding desperate. Before you couldn't wait to get rid of me. So what, did you fall in love with me, Casshern? Sorry, but I'm into women." Casshern was taken aback by his remark. Atoz watched his face turn to disgust and bursted out laughing. "Stay well, my friends. Until next time." he shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched over as he walked off into the desert.

"What a strange man." Casshern mumbled. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed her hand and continued down the path that even he didn't know what was laid before them.

* * *

**If you would like to see a picture of what Venus looks like, then feel free to check out my profile where I have the link set up. Thank you for reading and I greatly appreciate my fans :)**


	3. What's My Name

Friender barked at a group of robots that slowly surrounded them. Repeating "Kill Casshern! Kill Casshern! Eat him and end the ruin!" Their eyes glowed red and their mouths were open, drooling for the prize they had found. They enclosed around the three of them stalking like a bunch of living dead.

One of the many robots grabbed at Venus, dragging her deeper into the chaos. They tore at her limbs. It hurt. She could feel every fiber in her arm tear at their pull. Her eyes began to glow purple. Her mind only filled with the intent to kill those who were hurting her. She yanked at the arms pulling at her and sliced through each of their abdomens. She cleared out a circle around her. Her eyes stung from the rust flurrying in the air. Looking over she could see that Casshern and Friender were in a battle of there own. Something was off. Usually in the midst of a battle, Casshern's eyes glowed turquoise, but his eyes glowed a blood red. He shattered everything in his path. Mercilessly tearing apart the possessed robots.

Venus looked to Friender who growled at the berserk Casshern. He stopped attacking he mass of robots and soared through the air clasping his mouth on Casshern's leg. He flung the dog off his foot like a pestering bug and demolished the the rest of the lingering robots.

Friender yelped as he made contact with a sharp edge of a rock. He stumbled to his feet and charged once more at Casshern. He sank his fangs deep in his side tearing at his skin. Casshern tried with all his might to try and twist Friender off but to no avail. Venus ran up to the fighting scene trying to stop them. But when she did that Casshern turned on her and rung his hand around her throat and pinned her against the wall. His grip became tighter and tighter constricting her airway. With his other hand he tore through her stomach like she was butter. Once he had done that, he screamed out into the night, finally coming out of his berserk mode. Friender finally let him go. When he came to, he let go of his grip on her throat. She slid down the the floor, touching the hole in her mid section. She thought she would feel wires, but what she touches was warm liquid. It was blood. Casshern collapsed next to her and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry. I... I didn't know... What did I do?" he held his hand over her trying to keep her blood from spilling out. She began to hyperventilate and her vision became blurred. She could feel her life slip away. How could it end like this? Was she told to live forever without knowing the world that changed around her, just so she could die so easily?

Venus felt something wet drip into her face. It was a tear. Casshern's tear. "I am a reaper. Why does everything around me die!?" he screamed out into the sky, hoping that by some slim chance someone would answer.

Suddenly, her wound began to glow. The pain she felt from the wound intensified to a burning fire. Venus screamed. The wound began healing itself, attaching her insides together again. When the light dissipated there wasn't even a scar remaining. Both Friender and Casshern looked at the wound, confused.

"You're just like me." Casshern ran has hand over her stomach, making her twitch at his touch. "I don't know who or what you are, but somehow I feel like I know you." She reached out her hand and caressed his face, wiping of the remaining tear. "Why can't you talk? You know something don't you? About my past? Speak!" She gasped a little and her eyes told him that she knew something about him. Her voice would not come and he knew that. He sighed, wiping his frustration from his face. "Let's get some rest. It has been a long day hasn't it." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to a nearby cave. He laid her down and Friender snuggled up against her. The warmth of the fire warmed their cold faces and in no time Venus and the dog fell into slumber.

He didn't understand. Why did he kill the sun named moon? Why couldn't he remember his past? What was his pull? What was his purpose? What is he? He had so many questions. There was not a soul who could tell him why. Everyone was his enemy, he even dared to second guess the motives of the girl who couldn't speak. He swung his balled fist into a boulder, shattering it like thin frail glass. His breathing was heavy but stopped when someone stepped behind him.

"So, you remember your past?" stepped out the same girl, accusing him of killing. Her pink hair swayed in the wind as she glared at him.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. I only know what others have told me."

"Your memories will return. But until then I will watch you suffer. Watch as you slowly beg for death. You killed her! You killed my sister and you will suffer!" She couldn't control her rage anymore. She charged at him full on. Screaming in rage.

"Please, end it." he whispered. She was taken aback by his willing death. It angered her even more. Her rage fueled her blade and she sliced through him, over and over until his clothes her completely shredded, each time his wounds healing.

"You really are the grim reaper. You disgusting me." She went in for her final blow, the neck. As her sword made contact, it was no longer with his neck, but somebody else. She would recognize that red hair anywhere. At first glance, she thought it was her deceased sister, but why would she defend the very monster that killed her.

Casshern's eyes widened as Venus jumped in the way of the sword. He wrapped his arms around her and jumped out of the way of the blade, then threw the pink haired girl into the wall of the cliff.

"Ugh. What happened? Just a second ago you were begging to die!" she dusted herself off.

"I'm needed. I can't leave her alone. I don't know my past but I know that she can help me unveil it." He patted Venus' head who ended up crying.

The girl saw this and gasped. "Is she a human?" He shook his head 'no'. "But how can she cry clear tears? And why did you feel pain?" She gritted your teeth. "You know what, it doesn't matter. If you refuse to die right now, then I will follow you. No one else will kill you because that will be my job." She stormed off.

Venus was trembling and buried her face in his chest, clutching him so hard. "I seem to make you cry a lot." He hugged her back and rested his head on hers. "Let's go see a mechanic and see if we can find someone who can fix your voice box."

* * *

As promised the girl followed them but at a great distance. The sun was boiling the earth. It was amazing that any human was able to survive such a harsh environment. They were headed for a black market that was rumored to be in the Encaving Canyon. They sold unrusted parts to those with a bigger pocket. Money was scarce so even a penny was riches beyond belief. Most robots couldn't afford such a luxury so most went without being repaired, forced to face the inevitable. The crime rate was extremely high and it was a popular place for bandits and thieves to rob the market. Why would they go to such a place with their bodies untouched by the Ruin? Because where they sell parts, there are mechanics.

Venus reached her hand up to fiddle with the necklace she had found. She stopped in her tracks startling Casshern. She frantically started searching the ground, back-tracking from where they came from.

"What's wrong?" Casshern asked confused. She kept pointing to her neck. Her necklace was gone, but to him, he just thought she was talking about her voice. "Don't feel worried. We will get it fixed." Venus shook her head trying to make him understand, but like others, he couldn't understand. Friender licked her fingers. He understood her but he too couldn't talk.

They entered the canyon, and it was just as barren as the rest of the world. The only thing that was left, was shrapnel of old robots taken by the ruin.

"It must have just been a rumor after all. Well that sucks." The girl said, startling Venus with her sudden appearance.

"No." His mask and helmet clicked to life. "They are hiding." Casshern stared up on the walls of the canyon. Venus followed his gaze, and squinted her eyes to focus. There on the walls were robots clinging to the wall, ready to jump them. It was a trap!

The group of robots jumped down with supplies in hand, ready to take spare parts.

"Hey, Boss, we lured in another sucker." a small skinny robot snickered.

"Yeah and look at how shiny they are." This robot seemed a bit dopey with oil spilling out of his mouth like drool. He looked robust compared to his companion.

The girl unsheathed her blades and prepared for battle in a fighting stance. Casshern did the same while Friender growled a warning to the pair of robots. Venus caught something in the corner of her eye. It was the little girl from before. Her mouth was covered and her head was threatening to be crushed by a green troll looking robot. He stood in the back with a look of enjoyment.

"Give me a good show boys!" grinned the Boss. Within seconds the two of them were no longer a part of the world.

"Big mistake, you arrogant jackass, is underestimating your opponent." growled the girl.

"Is that right, babe? Well why don't you sit your hot little bun on my lap and you can scold me all you want." He gave her lustful look as he memorized every curvature of her body.

"First of all, I have a name. It's Lyuze. Second of all, that's disgusting! Don't try and act like you have human emotions! It's despicable." She ran up to the beast and sliced off his head. His grip on Ringo loosened and she tumbled to the ground. She looked back at the dead robot and noticed that it started to get bigger and bigger. It was falling on top of her and she would have been squashed if Casshern didn't swoop in and save the day.

"Casshern!" she wailed excitedly.

He smiled sweetly at her innocence. "Where is the old man?"

Purple tears stained her face and she remembered how she ended up in this situation. "We got separated when these bandits attacked. They pushed us hard against a wall. I don't even know if he is alive!"

"Don't worry. We will find him for you."

Ringo looked over to see Venus and jumped out of Casshern's arms and into hers. "I missed you!" she scrounged around in her little overall pocket and pulled out a shell. "I found another pretty one! This one matches your hair." She smiled at the little one in praise. She watched as Ringo pulled out even more shells acting like a kid in a candy store.

* * *

They found their way out of the canyon and entered a valley full of goblets filled with water tainted blood red.

"Your sure that this is the last place that you saw Ohji?" asked Casshern.

"Yep. I'm very sure!" Ringo smiled up at Venus. She spread her arms like a bird and started running around the group.

"We should just wait here for him to return." said Lyuze.

"So you decided to join us?" Casshern crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the goblet rock formation.

"Humph. No. I told you that I will be the one to kill you, and to make sure that happens I have to follow you." she grunted and faced away from the group. Friender took his dutiful position next to Casshern.

Venus and Ringo sat down across from one another and started clapping their hands together.

Ringo started singing a nursery rhyme in the rhythm of their clapping. "Down by the banks of the hanky-panky, where the bull frog jumps from bank to banky with a hip hop flip flop. Missed that banky and went ker-plop!" On the last word their arms exploded into the air.

"She reminds me of my sister. She always loved taking care of the innocent robots that were created just before the Ruin." Instinctively Lyuze reached out and touched a lock of Venus' hair.

Venus didn't flinch or even move as the girl reminisced in her memories. Lyuze looked over to Casshern. "What's her name?"

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"Well did you even ask?"

"Like I could ask! She can't talk." he retorted.

Lyuze sighed. "There are other ways to communicate that doesn't require a voice. Sometimes it takes the right person to understand her." Venus stared at her, stunned by her words. She knew that no one would be able to understand her unspoken words but at least for the first time, someone was trying. It made her happy. "So, what is your name?" Venus pointed her finger and started writing her name in the air, but Lyuze couldn't catch all the letters. So instead she formed her fingers into a heart.

"Love?" Venus shook her head in confirmation, and then pointed in the direction of the sunset. "Sun?" Lyuze asked.

She shook her head 'no'. "Um... Sunset?... Rays of light?... Horizon?..."

Casshern pondered for a moment and interrupted Lyuze. "Beauty."

Lyuze looked confused. "Love and beauty is your name? That's dumb."

"No. That's not her name. Her name is Venus, named after the goddess of love and beauty." Venus smiled and shook her head at Casshern.

"Venus is a pretty name. Venus Venus Venus." Ringo sang as she danced around.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed another chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, I really am extremely greatful to see that people enjoy my story. It definitely motivates me to write more. So Thanks!**


	4. The Black Market

A low rumble was heard in the distance. Everyone looked over in that direction as the noise grew louder and louder. Then in a clearing, a familiar truck came roaring at them. Ringo jumped for joy and started running towards the truck.

Ohji stepped out of the truck catching the flying Ringo. "I'm so glad you are okay. Thank you, for taking care of her. How can I ever repay you?"

They all fell silent for a few moments before Casshern spoke up. "Actually, there is a way that you could help us. Ringo told me about how you fixed her head, which means you are experienced in mechanics. Do you think you could fix her voice box?"

Ohji looked over towards Venus, with concern and fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry." he stammered, "but I can't help you." Disappointment shrouded Casshern's face. Ohji cleared his throat and continued. "But I did pass by a hidden market place. I don't mind leading you there." Casshern took Venus' hand and they followed the old man and his clunker truck.

When they arrived at the destination, it looked like an old rusted building, ready to collapse at any second. Big burly robots lined the walls to keep out any intruders. They entered the building and found that it once was a church. The rows of pews turned into rows of merchants trying to sell their junk, most of it already starting to ruin. At the end of the building, there was a statue of Mother Mary holding baby Jesus but it had crumbled and cracked on the floor, making it almost impossible to guess that it was anything else other than a pile of pebbles.

Ohji lead them through the pews and into a back office of the church. Once inside, a small robot with a tan over coat and yellowed glasses greeted them.

"Hello, Ohji. It seems like you were just here."

"I have a customer for you. A, uh, friend of mine needs a voice box tinkering."

The robot examined Ohji, questioning his stutter. "Alright, well let's take a look at you." Venus stepped in front of the mechanic and opened her mouth. He flashed a light down her throat and gasped. "I have never seen anything like this. She most certainly has a voice box but it's triggered to be silent. It's amazing. You're not a robot but you're not human either. I have never seen a specimen like you." The guy hesitantly put his gear down on his desk and cleared his throat. "You all should leave now."

"Why?" asked Lyuze.

"Because your Casshern aren't you? I thought that you would be a man that's not a robot but not human, but you're a woman. The robots here are ruining, and fast. They want to eat you." Venus looked at him confused then looked over to the real Casshern. She saw that he was going to say something to prove the man wrong, but she slightly shook her head to keep his mouth shut.

"So why aren't you going to attack us?" questioned Lyuze.

"Because I have lived long enough. To live longer is just to watch others die." his eyes saddened. "Please leave."

They exited the private room back into the market place. A flicker of light caught Venus' attention. She glanced over at one of the tables that sold worldly belongings that we're next to impossible to find. There at the center was the moon pendant. She broke off from the group and grabbed it off the table, wondering how it even came to be here.

The shop keeper grunted at her. "Hey, you got to pay for that!" She shook her head and pointed to herself, trying to portray that the necklace was already hers. "What's the matter with you? If you want it cough up some parts to trade." She continued to protest that it already belonged to her. A memory popped into her head. It was when Akoz was leaving. "Once a thief, always a thief." Akoz stole the necklace from her. He obviously wasn't going to understand her so she just turned to leave. He stole it from her so she was going to take it back. Before she could even move two inches the robust robot grabbed her arm yanking her back. In seconds, a pair of blades threatened to take off his head and the arm holding onto Venus was ripped off.

Casshern wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her away from the robot.

"Don't touch her!" screamed Casshern and Lyuze in unison. The robot sweated tears of grease and held out his hand in surrender.

Casshern grabbed the necklace out of the robots broken hand. When he looked at it a memory flickered in his mind. Where had he seen it before? His answer came to him in his memories. He envisioned a woman with silver hair and the same matching purple eyes that Venus bore.

"There is no need for two suns. Now kill Luna!" The phrase kept repeating over and over in his head. She wasn't the one saying it. But who was it?

He was brought back from his flashback with a light touch on his arms. Venus showed her concern in her eyes.

"Lu...na." he whispered. Her eyes became wide. Casshern snapped out of it. "Where did you get this?" He knew that he wouldn't get an answer even if she was able to talk. "Never mind. Here" He handed her the necklace and walked off, brooding over his lost memories.

Venus looked at Casshern and then down at the necklace in her hand. An inscription was on there that she didn't remember seeing before. 'Eden' it read. She ran her thumb over the bumpy word. There was something, she didn't remember. She was supposed to be the one who knew about the past. The big hidden secret but she couldn't remember.

She pushed it aside and secured the necklace in its rightful place around her neck. That was when it started to glow brilliant shades of red. The pendent felt extremely hot and heavy, almost scolding her. She grabbed at it trying to rip it off but it was like it became a part of her. Her body began to shake. Feeling weak she collapsed to the ground and the bright red light dragged her into the dark abyss.

* * *

**Sorry! This one was much shorter than I intended it to be but that's how it ended.**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Broken Wing: I definitely can see where you can see the OOC. Casshern is a very open person because of the fact that his personality is so mysterious and guilt ridden. Because of that, everyone has their own portrayal of Casshern. I portray him in my story as a bit more protective of Venus and more caring, while in the anime he is more closed off and doesn't love anyone. I do try to keep each character in their "character" but to progress through the story I do have to change some things, as you will see with Luna. She is definitely OOC. I am soo incredibly happy that you enjoy my story so far and I hope you continue to read my future chapters to the very end! :)**

**MoonDancer: I LOOOVE Ringo too! She is so darn cute! (I'm glad no one caught my error in the first chapter when describing Ringo. I messed up the eye color... '. lets just all look the other way with this one.)**

**Please please please please please! Let me know if you have questions about anything. I have a bad habit of running off the story line and confusing people. I have read my own story a million times and to me it will make sense, but to someone who isn't the person writing it, it won't so please tell me if I start to do that. I am still learning and I still want to improve my skills and I can do so with your help. **

**Thanks so MUCH! :)**


	5. The Past

"Push! Push! The head is out. Just one more push!" a nurse said between the legs of a pregnant woman. "Oh my god the baby is out! It's a girl." Out came a wailing baby girl with silver hair and beautiful purple eyes. The nurses took her away to clean her up.

"Good job, Raina. She is beautiful." A doctor stood over the pale woman, patting the sweat off of her head.

A nurse interrupted him. "Doctor we have a problem." The doctor stepped to the side out of ear shot of the pregnant woman. Their worried looks concerned Raina. Her baby was nowhere to be found. She would have screamed and yelled out for her baby but the only thing she could whisper out was "Luna." The woman felt very tired all of a sudden. Her concerns for her child disappeared and she fell into the warm light surrounding her, beckoning her to the other side.

"What is the problem?"

"She is dying from excessive blood loss and her placenta has burst inside of her. That isn't even the worst part..." The nurse covered her mouth in an attempt to hold back her tears.

"Well spill it out!" yelled the doctor.

"She is having twins."

"This is exactly what we were planning for." A very large man stepped in with beady red eyes and three bolts sticking out of the side of his neck. He wore a black suit and was accompanied by a boy with brown spiky hair and turquoise eyes with a blank expression. "I will be taking over from here."

"What? But we are in the middle of an operation!" retorted the doctor.

The large man walked over to the operating bed and took a scalpel to the woman's stomach. A nurse ran over to him and grabbed his hand before he could cut into the poor woman on the bed. "Stop it!." The man shoved her off of him, cutting her face in the process. The doctor ran over to the nurse. "You're a monster!"

"Control your women, doctor. She won't feel anything, because she is already dead." He sliced open the woman's womb and pulled out a red-headed baby girl. She didn't wail and she didn't open her eyes. She was completely lifeless. "Humph. Not much use to me dead." The man grunted. "Here, take care of this failed project. Take the other one to the scientist." He tossed the child at Casshern like trash.

"You can't just take the children! What about their father?" cried the cowering doctor.

The man bellowed out a laugh deep within his gut. "Their father is a petri dish. Do you understand now? They are beings more powerful than anything in this world. Their only purpose is to be our experiments. Don't looks so scared. It's only to evolve the humans and robots to a higher species." The man left the scene and whispered an order to a man who was hidden in the shadows of the hallway. "Dio, will you please do the honor of taking care of the people in here. We don't need any loose ends." The man smiled at the sound of bodies being beaten to death.

Casshern nodded his head in compliance. He ran into the nursery and stepped over the faculty of the hospital that were knocked out. He stopped when he felt a small nuzzle on his chest. When he looked down, his eyes were met with a pair of big wide purple eyes. She didn't cry, just stared up at him. His eyes widened as he felt a sudden pain in his chest. The child's hand was pressed firmly against him. He closed his eyes at the searing pain and almost collapsed. A robot doesn't feel pain. So, why was he? Behind his closed eyes, a movie played out. It showed a land so perfect with greenery and open fields, waters so crystal clear and not cluttered with trash. The skies the perfect blue instead of the hazy green it normally was. The land looked untouched by human hands, cut off from the world high in the clouds. Technology so advanced, it could never be reached through the simple minds of human or robot. It was the lands of the Gods. Gods untainted by the sins of their life. When he opened his eyes again, the child was sleeping peacefully in his arms. His breathing became heavy and hoarse.

"What was that?" he managed to say between gasps.

As instructed, he took the twins down to a facility deep underneath the ground. He was greeted by Ohji. His face showed signs of guilt as he was handed the children. He dismissed Casshern and took the children into the facilities built-in nursery.

Casshern felt a pull when he handed the red headed child to Ohji. He watched as they took her away. He called out to him before he entered the room. "Her name is Venus!" Ohji looked back at him and nodded.

"Are you getting attached to those things?" Dio said coming up behind him. "Your taking too long. Braiking Boss is getting impatient. He has to address the robots and he wants you up there to stand by him." he sighed. "I don't see what infatuation he has over you."

"Shut up, Dio." He walked off without saying anymore.

* * *

A few years had passed and the twins reached the age of five. They were finally old enough to start their experiments without dying. On the day of their series of injections, the girls were playing in their nursery.

"You're going to die. Do you know that?" Luna was poking Venus in the head. "A child born of death can only die."

A man with brown hair and emerald green eyes entered the room. "Luna, don't be talking like that. A pretty girl shouldn't say nasty things." She ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to scare her and make her have some emotion." she looked over at the seemingly lifeless Venus and sighed. "I hate her. But I love you, Dune. That's why I gave you a heart, so we can both have feelings for each other."

Dune sighed at their sibling rivalry. As the head scientist to Project Eden, he took Luna out to prep her for the beginning of the experiment.

Venus sat there in silence, listening to the bustling of the scientists. She was afraid of what was going to happen. She wasn't even sure what it was for, something about creating a portal of some sort. They tried explaining it but she just couldn't comprehend it.

A knock came at the door. She looked over to see one of the fellow scientist that were working on her project. Her and her sister had a separate crew of scientists working on each of them.

"Venus, you have a special guest who came to see you." she said. Walking in the door was a person she has longed to see for so long.

"Casshern." Venus said in a small melodic voice. She stood up and ran into his arms. They nuzzled each other's nose.

"She never talks but the second you come into the picture, you are the only person who she talks to." the scientist said before leaving them alone.

"You're just shy, aren't you?" Venus jumped out of his arms and dragged him over to a pile of blocks. They played for a few minutes until the same doctor called for her to start their experiment.

She looked to Casshern for comfort. She was scared and he could see it in her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "You will be fine. I promise."

The doctor took her out and stripped her of her clothes. She then laid her down on a cold metal operating table. A light blinded her from seeing anything other than the light. The doctors in the background mumbled things that she couldn't understand. In fact she couldn't hear anything except the ringing in her ears. Her breathing became heavy when she felt a vibration coming towards her. What came into view were needles dripping unknown residue. She braced herself as best as she could but nothing could prepare her for the immense pain from the injections. Her screams pierced through the small operating room.

Casshern heard her screams and a sudden urge came over him to protect her at all cost. He burst into the room with his eyes glowing red, slicing through her constraints and almost killing the people in the room.

"Casshern! Stop! We have to do this!" Ohji grabbed him from behind, attempting to calm down his rage. "Braiking ordered us to! This is the evolution of a lifetime. It must be done. Please understand." Casshern's heavy breath slowed. He saw little Venus cowering in the edge of the room, fear in her eyes. Fear of him.

"Venus." He reached out his hand towards her, but stopped when she flinched away from him. He balled his fist in anger and stormed out of the room.

Luna and Dune entered the room shortly after the incident. All Luna did was snicker and looked over at Venus who was still In the corner. "How pathetic." She bent down next to her sister and whispered, "You know that he is going to kill you, right?"

Her eyes widened, astonished at her sisters remark. Anger rushed through her and she slapped her across the face.

Dune rushed in, like he always did, and swooped Luna away. She stuck her tongue out at Venus before they left the room.

Casshern stormed off into Braiking Boss' office. "Why are we doing this? What is your goal?"

Braiking broke off from his paper work and looked up at Casshern. "What is this really about? You know what my plan is. I only want to better our society. For that we need those girls. They are Gods born into this land, and they will lead us to paradise. Although the diagnosis for Project Shangri la isn't looking to well. A God born of death has no place in paradise."

Casshern knew he had other motives. It wasn't to better society. It was to better himself. "She has a name. It's Venus." He stormed off to brood over his thoughts.

Braiking watched him leave and snickered when he left. Dio stepped out from the corner of the room, which seemed to go unnoticed when Casshern was in the room. "Keep an eye on him." Dio nodded in compliance.

A breakthrough in the Project Eden was reached. Luna was able to give others in the world, immortality. Her powers were still unknown to the scientists and research was still being done.

Project Shangri la was at a standstill. After the upgrade to her body, Venus could no longer age, stuck to look 17 forever.

With there no longer being any results from the experiments, Venus was placed in a glass case filled plasmic goop.

Scientists blamed the stand still on the fact that Casshern no longer came to see her. She no longer spoke or asked for anything, just floated there in the goop, watching her sister get all the praise and attention on her progress.

That was until another one of Braking Boss' guard dogs came in to report that there was a finding. Raina, their transporter into the human world, was hiding something that could very well be the key to unlocking the sister's true potential. Leda, the robot was named, handed the scientists two pendants. One was a moon pendant and the other was a sun. The two pendants linked together.

Luna came running up and snatched the moon side of the pendant out of their hands. "This one is mine. I can tell since my name is Luna. It only suits me to have the moon." They enshrined 'Eden' on the back of the moon and 'Shangri la' on the back of the sun.

* * *

The experiments continued on. Venus' experiment was title Project Shangri la while Luna's was named Project Eden. They understood their purpose. They were to be the key to paradise; the lands only touched by Gods would be gained access with these two beings. The sisters together would grant all beings alike to not only touch those mystical lands, but be given eternal life and peace between man and robot. Their bodies were no longer human but that of a higher being. Luna soon joined the plasmic encasing beside her sister, only taken out to test their powers. They were almost ready to open the portal to paradise. The sun and the moon combined created unknown possibilities.

Ohji took the sisters out and placed them in a giant bullet proof chamber. Over the intercom he spoke. "Okay, girls. Today we are going to test what happens when your necklaces are combined."

The girls looked at one another, Luna confident and Venus nervous. They walked towards each other. They reached out clasped their necklaces together. The moon pendant began to glow but the sun remained void of any lights.

Luna snickered. "It's most certainly not me who doesn't know how to use the powers given to us by the Gods." Venus glared at her. "As to be expected from the person who is going to die." They left the chamber and were placed back in the caskets. "Instead of staying here forever, I plan on leaving. I can't help the world stuck underground."

Hours had passed and Luna was getting antsy. "Ohji, I'm tired of being in here. I'm bored." complained Luna. "I don't even understand why we need to be here. Paradise is a place that can't be found. Especially with her around." referring to Venus. Ohji clicked a few buttons on the machine and her goop drained and she was let out. It was the last time she saw her sister.

Dune met her and cleaned her off. He took her far away from the ears of others. "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to talk to my army of robots. It makes me feel so powerful. All of their sins will be forgiven with me as their leader. I can grant them eternal life."

"And what about Braiking Boss? He won't just stand by and let you take over." asked Dune.

She laughed. "He is even more pathetic than my sister. He is weak. Get me out of here. I won't be coming back to this place."

"As you wish." Complied Dune. They ran off and began to bring salvation to the world, granting them eternal life, creating a paradise on earth.

"I have answered the calls of those who have come here, and I have granted every one of their wishes." Luna said in the balcony of her castle. Dune stepped behind her, holding her close. In the distance Braiking Boss watched as the person he created took his throne. He was supposed to be the ruler of the world.

"I am supposed to be the sun! I am supposed to be the salvation of the people!" His fist punched his desk in half.

"Both of them are a nuisance." chirped Dio.

"Leave Venus out of this. She is a failed project, remember. She wouldn't even be able to do any harm anyways." defended Casshern.

"Yes that is true. Killing her would just be a waste of energy." said Braiking.

"Grr! Why do you always take his side? He is pathetic and weak!"

"Stop being over dramatic and take care of Luna."

"I'm sick of this! All you see when you look at me is CASSHERN! I am not him!" growled Dio.

"Silence!" Braiking said. He looked directly into Casshern's eyes ignoring the insolent Dio. "There is no need for two suns. Now kill Luna!"

Casshern's eyes glowed red and he set out on his master's selfish vengeance spree.

The only doctor left was Ohji. The rest left to support Luna. "I'm sorry you have to be here. You're probably safer here anyways." His guilt stricken face seemed to make him age, an impossible task for a robot. He let her out of the tube. "Casshern is killing your sister. It was ordered by Braiking." His eyes shifted looking around to make sure that the facility truly was empty. "I know why you can't access your powers. It's because I destroyed the original sun necklace. The key to your powers is your voice and the real sun pendant. For your sake, don't ever go searching for it. It can't be fixed, I hope. If Braiking ever gets ahold of this information, you too will die, by the very hands you trust." He took some machinery off of the wall. "This will erase your memory of everything up to this point." His eyes formed tears. "I hope that for your sake, you never get your voice back." He put the helmet over her head and a machine inside of her mouth.

The next thing she knew, she was alone in an abandoned facility, floating in a green plasmic filled container, waiting.

* * *

**Great news! On my end of the story (cuz I write ahead of what I post, big time), I'm almost completely done with the story! Please be aware of any rushed scenes, another bad habit of mine. I usually do that when I only write half heartedly but since I know exactly how I'm going to end this fic, hopefully that won't happen.**

**But the bad news is that I am moving so it will take me some time to update the next chapter. Although I have said that before and I ended up updating way before schedule. So who knows. :P**


	6. Dio's Appearance

Venus woke up surrounded by the many faces she had met on her journey. They smiled sweetly at her as her eyes opened. The only one who wasn't smiling was Ohji. Instead all he could look at was her necklace that had turned a similar shade of blue as the moon.

Ringo hugged her tight. "I'm glad you're okay. You suddenly collapsed." Venus patted we head to confirm that she was just fine.

She sat up and another person hugged her closed. She was a little surprised and a bit embarrassed by Casshern suddenly hugging her. A blushed formed on her cheeks. "This is entirely my fault. I shouldn't have just left you after that merchant grabbed you." His grip on her tightened. "You were out for so long; we all thought you were dead."

"That would be next to impossible." mumbled Ohji but he regretted saying it the second it was out.

Casshern turned to him sternly. "What is that supposed to mean? Do you know something about her? Do you know something about me?"

"No, I don't know anything. But I would like to speak to Venus alone." The gang all looked at one another a bit confused but they got up and walked over to a pile of shells that Ringo was previously swiftly through. Casshern was the last to leave her side, lingering just barely earshot away from them. "Where did you get that necklace?" Venus shrugged her shoulders. It literally landed in her lap when she was down in the abandoned facility. "Do you know what it's function is?" She shook her head 'yes'. "Then you have to destroy it. I destroyed the other one. This one must go too." He reached out for the necklace but she quickly pulled back. She vigorously shook her head. This necklace was the only key to her past. In her mind, the worst that could happen is that salvation would once again be brought to this land... And her sister's prophecy would come true.

Luna's words rang through her head. "You're going to die... By Casshern's hands." She shook from fear at the very thought. The one she thought was most precious to her, killing her.

Venus was done with this conversation. They needed to go to the land of her sisters resting place. It was ironic that she had renamed her lands as the Garden of Eden. At Eden lies the beginning of the Ruin and possible salvation.

Venus walked over to Casshern and rested her head in the middle of her back. Even after all this time, she was still in love with him. He looked back at her, confused, but didn't move. They cherished that moment.

"Aww what a touching scene." cooed a voice from up-top a cliff. Their eyes followed the location of the voice. Who stood there was a man, almost identical to Casshern. "Oh, you don't know the exhilarating feeling that consumes me to see you." He flipped off the edge and smashed into the ground. The earth cratered beneath him.

Venus glared at him while everyone else around her was shocked at the similarities. "Don't look so surprised. You must have figured that I would come looking for you."

"You know me?" Casshern asked.

The robots eye brow perked up. "How peculiar. You gain eternal life but lose your memory? I'm Dio, the one to kill you." He charged straight Casshern. In lightning speed his fist made contact with his stomach causing him to spit blood. Dio kept pushing Casshern back with his swarm of fists hitting him against a stone wall.

Venus was still behind Casshern, feeling the effects of the punch. She screamed out in pain when they smashed against the wall with him over her.

Friender stepped in attacking Dio in the leg. Dio quickly kicked him off of his leg but not fast enough as Casshern's fist slammed into his face, air lifting him into the air. Their battle continued in the air while the others ran over to Venus' side.

"Are you okay?" asked the concerned Lyuze who was the first to reach her. She help Venus stand up and Ohji helped carry her out of the battlefield. Venus' shook her head confirming the was fine and pointing to Casshern. "We know you're more worried about him but you are our main concern. He can take care of himself." They all watched from the sidelines, the battle between the similar looking robots.

Dio was breathing heavy, Casshern was tiring. They both could have continued, fighting till everything around them was nothing but rubble, but Dio held out his hands. "Stop!" Casshern obliged, not wanting another soul to repent for.

"Tell me who I am. Am I the one who truly killed Luna?" his eyes saddened at the mention of her name.

"You are the one and only Casshern, the killer of the sun named moon. I would have been the one with eternal life, if some filthy rat like you didn't reach her first." He said vehemently. "Instead, I have to settle with ruling these pathetic lands. Mark my words I will kill you." He began laughing hysterically. He looked over towards Venus. "Don't think I will forget out you either." Dio appeared before her in a quick burst and yanked her necklace off. "I know all your secrets. Even how to open the gates... To Shangri la." he whispered in her ear before once again disappearing.

Her eyes widened with fear. She wanted to open the gates but not for the likes of him. But who was she to pass judgment on who should be allowed into paradise.

* * *

They reached an old ship, rusting from the Ruin. Throughout the ship, music could be heard. A robot stood on watch over the ship to protect its sacred beholder. He eyed them suspiciously, but granted them access into the ship. "Welcome to the city of hope, Vosten."

Ringo was in awe to the ringing sound of the music. "It's so pretty!" She began humming along with the music and twirling around.

They all followed the music to a bar. Robots of all kind circled around the small stage, and upon the stage was a beautiful woman with scarlet red hair and golden eyes. Her singing stopped when her eyes laid on Casshern. She gasped excitedly and leap up the stage grabbing Casshern in a hug with purple tears streaming from her eyes. Both Venus and Lyuze cringed at the sight of another woman, clinging to Casshern, the beautiful.

"Casshern!" she crackled through her tears, "I didn't think I would ever see you again." Protest from the crowd began. They were getting angry that she suddenly stopped in the middle of her song. She turned and bowed at them apologetically. "Please, excuse me. I'm going to take a short break but I promise I will be back soon." She grabbed onto his hand and led him into a back room behind the stage.

"I'm glad to see you are still doing well, Janice." Casshern gave her a warm smile.

Venus continued to glare jealous daggers at her, while Lyuze spoke the words she couldn't. "So, how exactly do you know her?"

"Oh my, how rude of me." Janice said turning toward them. "Casshern rescued me a while back and took me to this city, to being hope for those who have lost everything."

"And you don't have any ill-will for him, since he is the cause of the Ruin?"

"Goodness, no. If anything I am great full. Finally, my voice can reach the hearts in need. So, I have to ask, what is your reason for returning?"

"We are just passing by honestly." Casshern said.

"Well, either way, I'm glad you did." Her smiling face turned serious. "There have been rumors..." she paused, "about Luna." Everyone held their breath as she finished. "They are saying that she has returned."

"What? How is that possible? I thought I killed her." Casshern looked down at his hands, envisioning Luna's blood staining them.

"It is just a rumor. So I don't know how seriously you should take it." she clenched his hands.

Ohji stepped in. "Any implication of her still being alive is something that we must take seriously."

"We are going to go find her." Casshern let go of her hands and stood tall. "Maybe this way I can amend for my sins."

Venus had other plans when they reached her sister. She hoped that her sister would have the other part of the necklace.

Ohji must have been reading Venus' expression because he pulled her aside from the group. "Please, don't open that portal. They are grounds that are sacred. This world will die. Someone will try to gain the powers that lie with that land and destroy everything!"

Casshern overheard him and interjected. "So you do know something about her past? Does that mean you know something about me too?"

"It's nothing that you don't already know." he quickly replied.

Casshern narrowed his eyes. "I'm not stupid. Nor am I deaf. I just heard you talking about a portal. What portal?"

Ohji looked to Venus. She nodded her head, asking him to be her voice. After he explained everything about their conjoined past all Casshern could do was stare off in the distance.

"So, I was compelled to kill Luna because of Braiking Boss?"

"Yes. But also no." Ohji shifted trying to make himself comfortable. "I'm not really sure what came over you when you were ordered to kill her. You would have killed her even without the orders of Braiking."

The rest of the group was completely forgotten. Venus rested her hand on Casshern's shoulder. "I'm sorry I don't remember you." He took her hand and interlaced their fingers. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to prevent the same fate for you." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, inches away from her puffy pink lips. She began moving closer, feeling his breath tickle her nose. He quickly hissed in his breath and pulled away from her. She couldn't help but he hurt by this action. Why does he keep tagging her along if he doesn't feel anything for her? To hide her shame she quietly left the room. Casshern looked away from her, ashamed.

Venus ran outside in the smoggy warm outside air. The streets of the city were filled with rusted old robots, looking eagerly at her untouched body. But this was a city of peace and hope, so no one attacked her.

She clenched her fist as she ran into an alleyway unoccupied by anyone and let her tears rolls down her face. She slid down the wall crumbling to the floor. She knew from the second he saw Janice, that there was something between the two of them. It was so obvious! Her fist kept punching the ground below her and she so badly wanted to scream out "stupid!" with each burst of fury.

A rough worn out hand reached down to her and wiped away a tear. Venus looked up and her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth formed the words she couldn't speak and they read... Dio.

* * *

**Omg! I'm sooo sorry this took so long to update, but I haven't had Internet for the past freaking month because of moving and all. If the Internet wasn't around, I seriously think I would die! X.X**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed. **


	7. The Melodic Voice That Curdles Blood

"Has anyone seen Venus?" Lyuze said after a nights rest in the rooms at the back of the bar, thanks to Janice.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, afraid to bring up the tension from yesterday. "Well, this isn't like her. I'm going to go look for her." She stood up to leave but Janice grabbed her arm.

"Maybe I should. I think there is a misunderstanding and maybe it would make her happier to hear it from me." Janice looked longingly at Casshern who ignored her. He stood in the corner slumped over and brooding over the previous day's events. He hadn't said a word or even looked at anyone since then.

Janice sighed and left to search for her through the city. She searched left and right behind every corner. Each place that was checked made her more and more worried that something happened. She began asking the town's people but even they didn't know where she was.

She bursts back into the room where the group was. "I can't find her anywhere!"

Lyuze glared at Casshern, blaming him for her disappearance. "We should split up and look for her around the outskirts of the city. You three stay inside the city, in case you hear any news of her."

A little boy who was in the bar and overheard the conversation spoke up. "You mean the one with red hair? She was talking with a man in blue." Casshern's eyes flared red, and blew past the gang, paying them no attention.

Lyuze sighed. "Idiot. He doesn't even know where he took her."

* * *

_Venus held onto Dio's back as he carried her through the desert. She wasn't even over her emotional state before he took her._

_Dio wiped away a tear from her face. "A princess should never cry over a stupid boy." He knelt down to her level, as she backed away as far as she could before hitting a wall. "I'm not gonna hurt you. The one I need alive is you. Everyone else is expandable." His hand reached out towards her. "Now, will you please go with me?"_

_She vigorously shook her head. No matter how angry she was at Casshern, she didn't want to betray him. It was enough for her to just stay by his side._

_Dio grunted and his kind expression turned sinister. "Fine. You want me to play the bad guy? Fine with me." He grabbed her hand and started yanking her out of the ally way. She protested against him but he was too strong for her. _

_He turned back to her, tightening his grip. "Now, I'll be nice again and give you a choice. I can either drag you the whole way to my hideout and treat you like a prisoner, or we can do this the easy way and you willingly come with me and I'll treat you like a princess should be treated." She still wasn't convinced and couldn't bear the thought of willingly going with him. It sent chills down her spine. _

_"I have both sides of the necklace." he added. He watched as her distraught face turned into shock mixed with joy. He felt her ease up and he loosened his grip. "Get on my back. I'm going full speed." he smirked as they burst through the desert._

* * *

Venus buried her face in his back but only to keep from the sand cutting her face. At his speed it would have been like bullets to the face. Dio slowed down his pace when they came upon a tall tin tower, rusting like everything else. There was an army of robots, parked out beside it. He passed all of them as the awed at him finally making an appearance. With one leap he made it all the way to the opening in the top. They landed into a decorated room, luxuries hard to come by. A full size bed with a mahogany head board, a full length table fit for a king and a single diamond chandelier hanging over the center of it. The oddest thing out of the while living room set was the worn out old couch. It was the one thing that didn't seem to be expensive, but no leas rare than the other items. Silk drapes draped over each section, putting up a wall where there wasn't one. It all seemed unnecessary for a robot.

He set her down beside the couch. "You might as well get comfortable. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Venus hugged herself, trying to keep herself calm in this situation. She sat down on the couch as a cloud of dust burst into the air. Dio sat down on a chair that over looked the land in front of the hole. He clutched at his stomach and had a pained expression on his face.

The dust in the air settled a thin layer on Venus, as the silence in the room continued. She could swear that Dio was asleep since he had slouched over in his chair. There was no way for her to escape. The only entrance was the single hole, guarded by him. She decided to explore her prison. He claimed to have her necklace so she rummaged through the drawers of a dresser beside the bed. What she came upon was an empty drawer with the exception of a gold three pronged helmet, accompanied by a pair of dual blades. She reached out to touch the helmet but a hand reached out, gripping her wrist.

"Don't touch that." Dio yanked her away from the dresser and threw her across the room, hitting the chandelier and crashing to the ground. A shard of crystal pierced through her leg when she landed. She bit back her scream, as she ripped out the shard from her leg. Dio came at her and pinned her against the wall before she had time to react.

"Don't ever touch her again!" he screamed. Venus was shocked to see a shadow of a tear in the corner of his left eyes. She relaxed and didn't struggle underneath him. "She... She was my everything." His head leaned forward and rested on her shoulder. "If I can get to paradise, my wish can be granted. She will come back to me." His arms wrapped around her. He was crazy! He most definitely wasn't in his right mind, but who was when the person they loved was taken. "Please, bring her back to me." Venus started to feel sympathy for the pathetic man. He seemed so much more childish now.

"Leda..." he called out as he slid down her and rested his head on her stomach. "Bring back Leda." Instinctively Venus patted his head and ran her hand through his silver white hair to calm him down. He began laughing. "You really are gullible. Do you seriously think that my only goal is to bring back a single robot?" He pushed off of her, and sneered into her eyes. "My only desire is to rule everything."

Venus knew better. She mouthed the word "liar". Dio's eyes blazed over with anger and slapped her. "I cared for no one! Expect for myself." He grabbed her face and stuck his tongue down her throat. She felt a sensation in her body she hadn't felt for a long time. The last time she felt this sensation was right before Ohji wiped out her memory. He was trying to trigger her voice box. She scratched at his face, pushing him off of her. he grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall, and attempted once more to open her voice.

There was a small 'click' inside of her mouth. Dio released her from his grip and backed away, smiling as he wiped his mouth. "The clever bastard thought he could outwit me. He forgot, he created me to be just like that damnable Casshern, trying to make it so the key to your voice was Casshern," he snickered, "pathetic."

She covered her mouth and fell to the ground. Dio walked over to a box that was placed in the middle of the table. He opened it and pulled out the pair of necklaces. The sun was cracked in half, but still managed to be linked to the chain. "Open the gates," he demanded.

Venus shook her head. She didn't even know how to without Luna. "I said OPEN THE GATES!"

Once again Venus shook her head and in a small quiet voice she whispered, "No." Her voice was sweet and melodic. The earth beneath them began to shake.

"Do it!" he yelled.

"No…No…NOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The tower began collapsing around them. A bright light emitted from the necklaces Dio was holding. Her voice rang throughout his body. He could feel blood dripping from his ears. The robots that were below them were quickly rusting and dying off, crumbling into the collapsing grounds.

Casshern was running in the desert when he heard the piercing noise of a scream. His head felt like it was going to burst from the amount of pressure. In the back of his mind he knew it was Venus. He pushed his way through the desert and the screams and came to the falling tower. At the top he could see Dio clutching his head and fall off the side the tower. Casshern picked up his pace and ran up the side of the wall.

When he entered the top of the room, a sensation swept over him. His body felt light like a feather and he was amerced into darkness. He floated through the thick black air and landed softly on a hard surface. In front of him a little girl with red hair was curled up in a ball, crying her little eyes out.

"Venus." He called out. He reached out for her, and held her small body against his. "It's okay now. I'm here."

"Venus is scared." Her voice echoed in the empty void. "They will come for her."

"Who?"

"When the portal opens, They will come for her."

"Who?" he repeated. He pushed her away to look at her face, but what he saw wasn't her face. He was looking at a child with a Noh mask for a face.

She stood there silent for a few moments. Suddenly their surroundings changed and he was back in the tower room. "The Shinrei-kei* will come for her." She called out before she too disappeared with the darkness.

The earthquake had finally settled down, but not without the tower collapsing, making the top floor the only floor left standing. Casshern pushed aside the debris in search for Venus. When he found her, she was curled up like the crying girl. She flinched at his touch when he grabbed her, but relaxed when she realized who it was. They held each other close, swearing with their silent cries to never leave each other's side.

* * *

***Shinrei-kei: Spirit of God in this case its spirits of God. **

**I tried to bring out the lighter side of Dio because he really isn't a bad person, in fact I really like his character but it just isn't working out. *tear***


	8. War

Dio woke up several hours later. He pushed himself up off the ground, trying to shake what happened off of him. In his head he heard a constant ringing in his ears.

"You should consider yourself lucky." came a voice in the distance. Dio tensed at the voice. He watched the figure approach him. With his dizzying and pounding head, he couldn't tell whether there were three or four figures coming towards him. His fist clenched when it stood directly in front of him. The figure placed a gentle hand on top of his head. All of a sudden, Dio no longer heard the ringing in his ears. His vision cleared and he no longer had a throbbing head.

"Luna." He called out when he could clearly see who was in front of him. She nodded her head at him. "But I thought you were dead."

"I'm a God, Dio. We don't die as easily as you beings do." She began walking away from him.

"Wait!" he called out. "Someone like you wouldn't just go and help just anyone. What do you want from me?"

She slightly turned her head towards him. "Follow me." She beckoned. Dio hesitated for a moment but complied with her demand.

They reached her castle in Eden. It was still perfectly preserved; even the greenery around it was still alive and thriving. Luna sat down on a couch in front of a fire. Her hand gestures for him to sit down. "I'm not your enemy so you can relax."

Dio was still hesitant. How was she even alive? Casshern had been known as the God killer. He cautiously sat on the chair farthest away from her. "Now answer my question. What do you want from me?"

"I need your help. She wants to open the portal to paradise. Shangri la to be specific. We can't let that happen."

"What? But my goal is to get her to open the gate. I want to rule the lands that the Gods walk on."

"And doing so would be sudden death. She is a child born of death and can only bring death. They will make sure of that."

Dio looked at her confused. "Who are they?"

She sat there for a few moments before answering. "No one you need to concern yourself with. Now is the time for us to work together. Combine our powers and destroy the child born of death."

He pondered for a few minutes contemplating her proposal. "What happens to humanity and the robot race if the portal is open? It's supposed to be heaven, yet you make it seem like a hell."

"Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Such a human response. I will work with you in capturing Venus but I won't let a weakling like you stand in my way of opening the gates. I will take control of this world and paradise. I will become a God of these lands."

* * *

Casshern was carrying the whimpering Venus through the desert lands. He wasn't in any hurry to rejoin their group and he wasn't too sure on whether they should even regroup with them. Their journey started with just the two of them and that's how it should have stayed. They have become absorbed by the friendliness of others, when their efforts should be put into finding Luna and thus finding paradise.

Venus held onto Casshern as if he was going to suddenly disappear. The events that happened kept running in her mind. She had her voice back, only to find that it would destroy everything. Not only that, but a sensation ran through her coursing blood. It was burning in her core. She so badly wanted to release this power but she restrained herself, afraid that she truly would be the death of the world.

They reached a glass building that seemed to reach out beyond the sky. "We will stay here for a while." His grip on her loosened and her feet gently landed on the floor, but her arms that were wrapped around him, refused to let him go. He sighed in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled back her head and sincerely gazed into her eyes, reassuring her of his promise. Her lips haven't looked as enticing as they did that moment. They were plump and cute. Instinctively he reached down and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were sweet like strawberries dipped in sugar.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He was kissing her! She couldn't believe his action. Casshern abruptly pulled away, realizing what he was doing. "S...sorry." he stuttered out. Venus just looked at him confused. Her feelings have always been treated as one sided. She ran her hand through his silky soft hair. His eyes began to lull at her sweet caress. His past and his sins were momentarily forgotten by her touch.

"Casshern." She whispered. The rumbles of the earth below them came. Casshern could feel the pressure of his bursting head. Blood gushed out of his mouth and sprayed Venus in the face. She clasped her hand over her mouth. She forgot about what happens when she talks, the voice of destruction.

"It's okay." He said through a pained voice. He staggered over to one of the pillars holding up the glass structure, to stabilize himself while his body healed. That was when he noticed the immense vibration that was running through the building. He looked up to see that a spider crack was forming on the four pillars holding up the formation. As if things couldn't get worse, a group of bandits surrounded the collapsing rock, making it impossible for them to leave.

"Kill Casshern! And escape the ruin!" Casshern still wasn't completely healed from before while the robots charged for them. At the last second, Casshern pushed Venus through the bandits as hard as he could, while he and the bandits were crushed underneath the rock. (If you are unsure what I'm talking about, then refer to episode 11)

Venus tumbled out on the dirt like a skipping stone, hitting against another bandit. The robot grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up. She wasn't going to let this robot get the best of her so she kicked his head clear off and listened as it clanked against the ground. She reached down inside the newly created hole and took out the robots main circuit board, not even giving it a chance to beg for its life.

"Wow, that's a bit dark, even for you." Called a voice from behind her. Venus dropped down from the robot and turned to meet with purple eyes, just like her own. "Did you miss me? I know I missed you dearly, my little sister."

Venus glared at Luna. She walked over to the glass and climbed on top of it. She looked down at the crushed Casshern. Her fist balled and as hard as she could she punched into the glass. It didn't even dent; instead it just broke her hand.

"It's not glass. It's a rock crystal. Quartz, if you want to be specific." Luna watched her sister pound at the rock. Trying to break her way to Casshern, but to no avail. "Would you stop? You look pathetic."

Venus turned and glared at Luna. "What do you want?" her question vibrated throughout the earth.

"I only came to see my counterpart, is that so bad? We are sisters after all." Luna sneered at her. She crossed her arms and against the rock, burying Casshern.

"Don't give me that bull shit. Why are you here?"

"Geez, nothing slips by you. Here I thought we could be such good friends. But instead you spend your time with the very person that killed me."

"If he killed you then why are you here?"

"You know the answer to that question. We are Gods, brought here by alchemy and humans entering the realm of the Gods. I am their savior…" She paused and bore her eyes into Venus. "But you are their death. The Moon named Sun. Venus is your human name but your real name is Kyra. I rise and you fall. I bring light when you bring darkness. I bring joy while you bring sorrow. I bring life while you bring death." With each word she came closer and closer to Venus, until she had her forehead pressed against Venus'. She whispered into her ear. "My death brought the destruction of this world… _What will yours bring_?"

Venus' eyes glazed over in fear at her words. "But… What about paradise? I can open paradise for this world…" Luna cut her off with her laughter.

"You think that you will be the one to open the gates to Paradise, the kingdom of Shambala, the garden to Eden, the path to Shangri la?" Luna continued to laugh sinisterly. "So naïve! Even for you my sister."

Venus couldn't take it anymore. Her sister's words all penetrated her, right down to the core. A low growl came from that very core and suddenly her fist made contact with Luna's face. Luna flew high up into the sky and landed hard on the ground. "You ugly bitch!" She stood up from the ground smearing the blood that drizzled off of her head. Luna charged Venus and wrapped her fingers around her throat, slamming her into the rock formation. Their eyes began to glow purple as they launched into the air. They smashed their fists into each other, sending them flying into opposite directions. Their colliding fists continued, but what they didn't know was that the world around them began to twist and morph into a smeared world. Their fighting was creating a void in the ground.

Luna finally noticed what was happening and blocked the whirling punch coming from Venus. "Stop!" she yelled. "Look at what your doing!"

Venus followed Luna's arm that pointed out towards the voids, sucking in the world. "What is this?"

"This is what happens when beings from another world don't belong. You don't belong here. You must stop looking for paradise." The void began to reverse when their fighting stopped and their eyes reverted back to normal. "I was born from life. I have an existence here on Earth, but you don't. A child born from death cannot exist."

"Then finish me off and end my life right now."

Luna stared at her sister for what seemed like hours before she spoke. "I won't kill you. Just stop looking for a portal that doesn't exist."

"If it doesn't exist then why stop me from wandering around aimlessly? Why stop me from going on a journey that leads nowhere?" she retorted.

Luna was flabbergasted, angry that she had been vested by her own words.

"Your threats have no meaning if you don't have any proof to back it up. You don't know of my death will bring back life on this Earth. You don't even know if paradise does or doesn't exist. Your just pulling crap out of your head." The rock formation that held Casshern captive began to crack.

"Do you know what opening the portal to paradise will do? You will just die."

"Possibly, but everyone's gonna die eventually. It's a natural part of life, but if life has no purpose, you're dead already."

Luna gritted her teeth. "I stopped the world from dying!"

Venus snickered to herself. "And look what is happening to it now. It's dying at an accelerated rate. The world would have been better off without you." At that moment Casshern burst out of his captivity and jumped in between the sisters. He glared at Luna through his glowing turquoise eyes.

She glared right back at him and balled her hand in a fist so tight she drew blood. "You will regret your decision." With that she turned and left, hurrying back to her hideout.

Casshern's eyes turned back to Venus. She felt her head getting dizzy and collapsed. He caught her just in time before she hit the ground. She smiled up at his soothing and warm smile before she blacked out.


	9. The Call of Shangri-La

"The one, who opens the gates, will reign over this land with eternal glory." Dio was standing at a glass stained window, illuminated by the sunlight. The stain depicted the sun covering the land with flowers and life, while the moon showed a world frozen over with ice. In-between the two pictures was a golden door.

Dio placed his hand over the door and whispered in the faintest voice, "Leda."

* * *

Lyuze waited patiently by the door of the bar, awaiting their return. She was accompanied by Friender. Neither of them left that spot since the day Casshern and Venus disappeared.

Lyuze sighed to herself. "What are we waiting for anyways? They might not even come back." Friender ruffed at her response. "Hmph, leave it to a dog to always have faith in his master... You do know that I'm going to kill him."

Friender just stood there staring off in the direction of the entrance to the city. She continued talking to the dog. "Although the more time I spend with them, the less I remember the reason why I want to kill him. What are they looking for? I have so many questions, that no one seems able to answer."

"They are looking for Shangri-la." Ohji stepped out beside them. Lyuze looked at him, confused. "It's a paradise."

She stared at him in silence before bursting out laughing. "What do you play me for? A fool?"

"You feel it don't you?" He stared back at her watching her expression change into shocking surprise. "That pull you feel towards her, it's hope. But not hope for your own survival, hope for hers."

"What do you know about her?"

"She is innocence, born into a world full of sins. A child born of death is said to only bring destruction… but I believe it will bring salvation. She was created through science and alchemy, brought to our world from paradise." Her eyes grew wide. "Luna, the sun named moon, and Venus, the moon named sun. Polar opposites in every way are twin sisters, meant to save this land and bring paradise to earth. All we did was set motion to the end of the world."

"What does this mean for us? What about Casshern?"

Ohji sighed and closed his tired and old eyes. "I don't know. Casshern has the drive to protect her. He was built for the purpose of being her knight, despite Braiking Boss's efforts."

Lyuze looked down at her feet, shuffling up small clouds of dirt. "All we can do is wait." She said in a small voice. She balled her hand into a fist, frustrated with her feelings of worthlessness. Friender gently licked her hand calming her down as showing her that he understood her frustration.

The old man looked at her and asked, "So what are you going to do when they come back?"

"If," she emphasized, "if they come back... I'll follow them. But not for the sake of getting into paradise. Just to see if I can make it. What about you pops? Will you follow them on their journey to paradise?"

He let out a small laugh. "Heh. I don't think so. I'm old and rusted. I would just hold them back, and besides, I have Ringo to look after. I'm content with watching her be her innocent self in this tainted world." He basked at his memories of him and Ringo together. His eyes twinkled as his memory brought her smiling face to the forefront of his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the very first shell that Ringo ever gave him when he found her. His finger ran over its bumpy edge. It was the same color as her silver-white hair with lines of pink in each of the crevices. "Besides, there is no way that the gates would grant a sinner like me an audience."

A few hours later, the gang sat in a circle, consumed by silence. Since Janice was not singing, even the bar was empty. Their resources or oil was beginning to run dry, and people's hopes were starting to diminish. Janice couldn't understand. She was supposed to bring hope to those who so desperately need it, but it seems even the ruin is taking a toll on her.

The doors flung open with a ghostly howl. There in the door way stood a familiar figure. The long awaited Casshern entered the room, holding the hand of Venus beside him. Ringo jumped up screaming with her purple colored tears staining her face.

"Venus!" She yelled. Her nose nuzzled deep in Venus' stomach. Venus, with her one free hand, hugged her back. The others followed suit and surrounded them with their love.

"What happened?" Janice said with concern when she let go of Casshern.

"She was taken away by Dio." A pang of guilt ran through him.

Lyuze 'humphed' at him. "Well it was your fault to begin with." Even though, her retort was meant for Casshern, she couldn't help but glare at Janice and her affection towards him.

Ohji interjected them. "All that matters now is that you are both back and you are safe."

Janice spun around, in over-exhilarated excitement. "I can barely contain this burst of energy. Let's sing and dance as celebration for your return!" Lyuze rolled her eyes with utter detest.

They all entered the bar area and for hours they watched and listened to Janice. Lyuze stood in a dark corner, trying her best not to enjoy the music. Ringo would every once in a while burst out dancing, making her shells in her little pouch clink together. Ohji smiled warmly as he watched Ringo enjoy herself. Casshern and Venus sat next to each other, enjoying this peace that they knew would only be short lived.

* * *

_'There, I can see it. There lies the path to Shangri-la.' Venus felt herself flutter through the white walls of a haze and into a valley. 'The entrance to paradise.'_

Casshern woke up to the movement of Venus stirring in her sleep. He felt the weight from his chest lighten. His eyes widened in shock as he watched Venus stroll right out of the bar, but what really shocked him was the silver colored aura that surrounded her. He ran out after her and saw that she was standing in the middle of the dirt road. She was staring up at the moon, not even aware of his presence.

"Venus?" he called out. She didn't even stir at his call. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. The sudden contact between them zapped Casshern and sent him flying into a steel wall.

Once he recovered he stared at his hand, steaming from their touch in the cold night's air. He saw it again, the image of Shangri-la that the small infant in his arms had played in front of his eyes, in the past. Something else terrified him. Along with the image of paradise, he saw the Earth, frozen and shattered. Nothing was left, except for one person… himself. Deep inside, he always knew that such was his fate for his past sins.

Venus finally came out of her haze, confused at her surroundings. She could have sworn that she had fallen asleep next to Ringo, who had fallen asleep in her lap, and Casshern. She heard a grunt, and looked over to see Casshern pulling himself out of a crater in the wall. Even more confused, she ran over to Casshern and held out her hand to him. He stared at her hand hesitantly before grabbing it. This time there was only her comforting warmth. He sighed in relief. By the look of her face, he figured that she didn't remember what had just happened to her.

Seeing the images of how Earth will turn out to be, made him realize just how little of a time he will be able to spend with her. To not be able to look at her flowing red hair, and sneak in a smile every time she looks at him, the warmth of her touch, every time he touched her or held her, the sweet melody of her voice even if the sound did kill him. For the first time in his life, he truly felt complete bliss with just the touch of her hand. He stood over, staring into those purple eyes he longed for. He felt the desire to be selfish, even if it was just for a moment. He delved in his selfishness and claimed her lips with his. He felt her hands wrap around his head, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away, Venus stared up at Casshern and proclaimed, "Casshern, I'm in love with you."


	10. Doubts

Venus couldn't help but blush every time she was near Casshern. Her memories would trickle back to their kiss with every glance. She wasn't able to say anything so instead she did her best to avoid him at every turn. _What should I do? How should I face him? What should my expression be like?_ A thought crept into her mind that made her happy thoughts come to a halt. _What if, to him, a kiss is nothing?_

Unbeknownst to Venus, someone was calling her name in the midst of her thoughts. The person finally was able to shake her out of her train of thought. "Geez, Venus! You know how long I have been trying to get your attention?" Lyuze sighed. "What's wrong with you? You have been like this since this morning. Did something happen?" She watched as her face began to turn a bright cherry red. The corner of her mouth perked up. "Something did happen." Venus vigorously shook her head in denial. "With Casshern?" Lyuze could see the steam coming out of her ears in embarrassment. She started cracking up, laughing till tears rolled down her face. "Oh man, I so wish you could talk so that I could ask you how it was… did he go all the way with you?"

Venus' eyes got as big as her head. "Just kidding, I know Casshern isn't like that, but, oh, you should have seen your face. It was to die for." She slapped Venus on her back. "Just so you know," even she started to blush. "I like Casshern, but I would only let you take him from me. I really hope that the two of you can find happiness in paradise."

Venus looked genuinely at Lyuze. She truly felt a bond with her, like they actually were sisters. She respected Lyuze and her desire to follow her to Shangri-la even if it did cost Lyuze, her life.

* * *

The time had come for them to find the long awaited path to paradise. The moons melody sang its sweet song, calling her towards their destiny.

The four of them said their goodbye's, knowing that this was the last time that they ever saw each other. "Are you sure that you want to come with us, Lyuze, even if this means the end of the world?" Casshern looked at her with a concerned face.

Lyuze took a deep breath, before reassuring him. "Yeah. We are all gonna die someday anyways. Might as well make the time I have left have meaning." The three of them looked to Venus, who seemed to have an ominous glow since they stepped out into the cool brisk night.

The moon was full and Venus could feel energy flowing through her. It was the same coursing warmth that she felt when she kissed Casshern. She ran into the desert, not sure of her direction. She relied solely on the melody, guiding her to paradise. She worried that when they arrived at the entrance, that she wouldn't be able to open the doors. She didn't have the sun and the moon pendant. What she didn't understand was why there were so many keys for a single door. One was the pendants, the other was her voice but whenever she spoke, it only brought destruction to this world. Maybe the keys weren't made to open the gates, but to keep them closed. Venus began feeling like she was just a puppet being strung along. She couldn't even remember her reasons to find paradise. She couldn't even remember her reasons to find paradise. The path that once lit the way grew dark with her shadows clouding her mind. Her desires seeped through her finger tips, erased without a trace.

At that moment she felt a pair of arms wrap around her chest. "I'm here for you." Casshern whispered into her ear. "You don't have to take this burden on by yourself." It was then that she realized that she hadn't moved and that she was just standing there brooding over her doubts. She knew that he was right, but she had the responsibility to guide them to paradise. She took in a deep breath and leaned back into his grip, taking a few moments to relax and calm her nerves.

"Geez, couldn't you wait until the honeymoon." Lyuze's voice cut through their "moment". They both blushed, avoiding each other's gazes.

Even after their embarrassment passed, Venus was still blushing. Nervously she reached out and grabbed his hand. He stared at the clasped hands, amazed that _she_ was the one grabbing his hand.

With the distractions from her doubts, she heard the melody again and the path relit. She tugged on his hand and they ran down this path, leading them to paradise.

* * *

**I know, I know. super short! But I want to build up suspense because the next couple of chapters are going to be intense!**


	11. RedRum

This…This is it. After following the path through desert lands, harsh winded valleys and treacherous forests for so long, they arrived at the base of a mountain. The mouth itself, breathed death with its ghostly howls and unknown screeches. Casshern was the first to move forward, followed by Venus, trailed by Friender and Lyuze. The walls were thick with a slimy green residue that sizzled when it the hard flat surface of the cave floor.

"Strange." Was all Lyuze could come up with to describe the material. Friender huffed in agreeance. They tracked their way deeper and deeper into the cave and finally reached a clearing. What lay out before them was three entrances. The first one was lined with beautiful glowing crystals, second was covered with over grown vines with thorns just as thick as its stem, the last entrance had a cold, bone chilling wind blowing through it, with the smell of rotting carcasses.

"Oh disgusting," Lyuze said through her clenched nose. "I think we all know what the obvious choice should be." She began walked towards the crystalloid cave when Casshern grabbed her forearm.

"We follow Venus." He said in a stern voice.

"But she is leading us to cave that reeks of death. Ugh. I didn't think it was possible for a robot but I think I'm gonna be sick."

At the end of each tunnel, there was always more tunnels. As they paced their way deeper and deeper into the cave, they began to notice how the air no longer smelled of its usual metallic scent. It had a sweet fragrance. Something that they never smelt before. The pounding in Venus' head became more fierce, along with the melody of the moon screaming its melody, pulling her harder with each step.

In front of them, they noticed the slightest sliver of light peeking out from the end of the tunnel. Amazed that they could finally reach their long awaited goal, they raced towards the opening.

Once they reached the source of light, they found themselves in a field of blue roses, located in an opening at the top of the mountain.

Overwhelmed with all the excitement, Lyuze collapsed to the group, breathing heavy and her head spinning. She had never seen blue roses before, but she knew the story behind them. It was the flower only found in paradise, once only a folk tale, but now it had been confirmed. She couldn't believe it. Perhaps there was a chance for her to make it, and see a world that was so perfect that every single being on the planet craved even an ounce of its beauty, of its bliss. The forever serious Friender kept guard at the entrance, never forgetting his loyalty to Casshern and his compassion for Venus. He could smell the impending doom, lingering in this mountain. Through his paws digging into the soft earth, he could feel screams and horrors that the mountain laid witness to. A glance from Casshern showed that even he could feel it.

Venus found herself walking to the center of the crater. Underneath her bare feet, she felt a sense of familiarity running her feet through the thornless roses. Her feet came upon a patch of moss. She knelt down and picked at the moss, to reveal a small divot, in the same shape as the two necklaces.

"Looking for this, sweetheart?" called out a familiar voice from the rim of the crater.

"Dio." Casshern said in a threatening tone.

"Dear brother, I do wish we could get along." Within seconds, Dio stood in front of Casshern, with a look of disinterest. Casshern stood silent and didn't even flinch at his sudden movement. "Psh. So cold. I don't have to slightest idea on how I get confused for you." From around his neck, he played with the sun and moon pendant, spinning it in between his fingers. Taunting them with his finding. "You know, because of you I suffered so much. Let me list all of the reasons of why I hate you so damn much. First of all, you were created before me. Then they made me just like you. Then you were Braiking Boss' favorite because of your ever standing obedience to do whatever he told you to do. Then you killed Luna, the sun named moon and got ever lasting glory." His forehead was pressed hard on Casshern's head, emphasizing his every word. "And finally, the reason I hate you the most..." His breaths quickened as he clenched his teeth. "is because you killed the only person I ever loved. You will die but not before I make you suffer. Then killing you would be a blessing."

Casshern grabbed his throat and pressed him hard against the wall. "Your empty threats are meaningless." Dio wrapped him arm around Casshern's, and pushed him back with his legs, forcing the grip on his neck to loosen.

"Shame on you. They aren't empty threats. Luna explained everything about how to get into paradise, including the Shinrei-kei. How could they even dare to pass judgement on me when all I have ever done is hide in your shadows. They will undoubtedly side with me. And if not..." he let out a small snicker, "you can imagine what will happen to them. The gairdians of paradise."

Casshern growled at his other copy. In his eyes, glinted the berserk raging at his counter part. Without hesitation, he charged full force with his arm pointed directly at his heart.

All Venus could do was watched, she couldn't wield her legs to move. She couldn't understand in her most dire need, her legs refused to move. Why was it like this? She was no weakling, and let someone fight her battle for her, yet that was exactly what she was doing. She was the reason for Casshern fighting, and for what? Her pathetic selfish life. Things weren't supposed to go this way. All she wanted was to see Shangri-la, but even if she was meant to be with the Gods, she was not granted access without conflict.

Her eyes widened in shock as his hand pierced through his brothers heart. A loud and piercing scream rang through out the mountain top. She didn't realize until his body crashed to the ground that she realized that it was her beloved Casshern that was wounded.

"You monster!" yelled Lyuze. She began running towards him with her swords pointed towards him.

He shook his finger at her. "If you want Casshern to live, I suggest you back off. Your sister wasn't as smart, and look where she is now." Dio wrapped his arms around Casshern's neck and dragged his unconscious body over to the shocked Venus. "You have been oddly quiet through all this."

Her voice squeaked out as he rested one knee to the ground before her, squeezing Casshern's neck between his bicep. With his other hand he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Now, now. There is no need to cry. I won't hurt him as long as you cooperate."

She vigorously shook her head to release his grasp, but to no avail. "You are a liar." her eyes widened with shock as she spoke. There was no earth shattering scream, no trembling of the Earth, nothing but her normal sweet voice.

"Luna also revealed to me about how your voice works as well." He sneered at her, celebrating his small victory of "one upping" his enemy. "Your voice is not to be heard in the lands of humans, but this particular patch of land is meant for you and your sister. It is a patch of land meant for only gods." He began laughing hysterically. "You should see the look on your face!"

"Leave her alone, you conniving bastard!" Lyuze couldn't take anymore of his banter and shoved him away from Venus. Venus saw something glimmer fall from his pocket and leaped out to catch it in mid air. It was the sun and the moon pendant. She quickly ran over to the mound, indented with the shape of the sun and moon.

"You aren't going to leave me behind! I will get into paradise!" Dio pushed off the wall, flying towards Venus. His eyes glazed over with his own selfish intention.

Casshern was flung from Dio's grip. He yelled out at the pain of his bodies self healing ability. He pushed himself up onto his forearms, still groggy from his wound. He looked up to see his beloved, sitting there innocently, fumbling with the pendants, unaware of what was driving towards her.

"Venus! No!" Casshern ran as fast as he could to stop Dio from driving his fist through her. Dio's menacing eyes bore into hers. Finally, he was seconds away from meeting his beloved. He laughed as contact was made and a pool of blood spilled out in front of him.

Venus couldn't believe her eyes. All she could see was the color red.


	12. A Promise

Dio was blinded by his desires and continued to laugh hysterically. He had reached his goal, the gates of paradise. He let her cold body slip out of his hands and stepped towards the Shangri-la. The golden doors opened with every passing step he took.

Looking through the hazy window, he saw her. "Leda!" he called out to her. Tears spilled over as he ran faster towards the gate. Leda looked over to him, welcoming a warm smile, holding out her hands to him. He leaped into her arms, embracing her warmth, her touch, her smell, her love.

"Why Dio?"

"I can't live without you. I did this for you." he looked up into her eyes.

"But you failed."

"What?"

"You failed your judgment." her face began to melt away replaced by a noh mask. "For your sins you will be punished." Her warm touched turned into ice. He began shaking from fear.

"I... I failed?" he stuttered. "Impossible. All I ever wanted was you. Everything I did was to see you again." Her grip around him tightened and he watched as the surrounding disappeared from a blissful valley into dark never ending void. Leda disappeared, in her place were chains, locking him to the cold ground. A fire broke out around him. He could feel the heat beginning to strip his face and for the first time, he knew what pain was. A black being begun to sow his eyes shut ignoring his cries of pain.

"Please! Just kill me!"

In a dark demonic voice returned his cry. "You have been granted the ultimate gift, eternal life. Now you shall repay for your sins. Watch through the windows of your eyes as you relive your most dreaded moment of your life." As quickly as he appeared, the noh masked black being disappeared.

Dio laid there, feeling the pain of his skin be constantly burned off the second it healed. A movie began playing behind his sewn eyes. He watched as Casshern, blinded by his berserk mode, ripped Leda in half, protecting Dio from his rage. Dio crawled over the top half of Leda and held her hand. She smiled at him, happy that he was safe. She mouthed the words 'I love you' before the ruin took over her, crumbling underneath his hand, blowing away in wind.

"No. No no no no no NOOOOOOO! I'm sorry! I never meant any harm! Please! I'm so sorry!" Just as he finished watching her die once, it began playing again, and again. Never stopping.

* * *

The shikrei-kei. Ruthless protectors of paradise, deems those worthy or unworthy of living a blissful life inside paradises walls. Those with a less fortunate fate will spend the rest of eternity in pain and torment, never knowing the joys of paradise.

The blood surrounded Venus. It felt warm and sticky as it soaked through her thin layer of clothing. Surprisingly she couldn't feel any pain. But then something flashed in her eyes. It was pink. It seemed to be floating gracefully to the ground, until she realized what had happened. She examined her own body and saw no puncture wound. She looked up to see Lyuze falling to the ground, lifeless. Venus froze up for a few seconds, letting her mind catch up and then crawled over to Lyuze's side. She held onto her hand, trying to stop the warmth from fleeting.

Lyuze looked up at Venus, smiling at the fact that she was safe. "I…" her voice began to gurgle with blood starting to fill her animatronic lungs. "I guess this is where my journey ends."

Her tears over flowed, spilling onto her friends chest. "Please don't go. I need you." Lyuze removed her hand from Venus' and reached up to remove a strand of her favorite colored hair, tucking it behind her ear, looking up into those purple eyes.

"Don't be sad. I'll finally be reunited with my sister." Her eyes began to glaze over. "Look I can see her now." She was still looking up at Venus. "Now I can braid your beautiful scarlet hair. I've missed you, Liza." Her hand rested on Venus' cheek until it dropped lifeless. Venus collapsed onto her chest, clutching whatever was left until Lyuze was nothing more but dust in the wind.

Casshern quietly walked over to Venus, knelt down beside her and held her close to him. Friender came over and began licking at her tears. The gate began to diminish, until all traces of there ever being an entrance to paradise, disappeared. The pendant cracked and shattered into dust.

"I'm sorry Venus. I failed you." He whispered into her ear.

"No you didn't. If anything, I failed you. It was my quest to find paradise, but instead I only brought death to those around me. You have died countless times on my behalf." His grip around her waist tightened.

"Nobody died because of you. Lyuze died protecting you. I know for a fact that she doesn't regret her death, if it meant saving you." Casshern heard the flowers rustle, and looked up to see Luna, staring at them. Something was off. Half of her face was rusted, and an arm was missing. The look in her eyes was of nothing that he had ever seen before.

She began approaching closer to them, her eyes boring into Venus' back. "What do you mean nobody died?" Her voice was off, deep, almost demonic sounding. "Everyone in the world is dying because of her. You two are so self-indulged in your romance to even notice that your own dog companion is beginning to die from the ruin as well." They both looked down at Friender to find that Luna's statement was true.

Venus turned to look at Luna. "But he wasn't like that only moments ago!" she tried repenting back at her sister.

"I warned you. I warned you that this would happen! Kaia, the child born of death, can only bring DEATH!"

"No! It isn't my fault!"

"Yes it is! You're a murderer! You _killed_ the world, Kaia." By this point Luna was only inches Venus.

"My name is not Kaia." She said in a soft voice, clutching her heart.

"Kaia is death!"

"My name…"

"Kaia, the murderer!"

"Is not Kaia."

"Kaia, the killer of Earth!"

"MY NAME IS NOT KAIA!" Luna staggered back, but recovered and began snickering. "My name is Venus."

"Venus is the name given to you by a pitiful being."

"Casshern isn't pitiful! I've have enough!" Venus closed her eyes, grabbing Luna's shoulders and shoved her as hard as she could. A skull shattering crash hit the ground. The part of Luna's face that was ruined, began to fade away, leaving nothing, while the rest of her body followed suit.

Luna glared up at her sister, letting out a menacingly piercing laughter. She spat out a curse at her. "Let me tell you another secret about the pendants. The pendants gave us the ability to be immortal. It held our God like powers. With it gone, even you can die. But Casshern will live on. That is his curse for killing a God."

"How do you know all this?"

"Oh, and one other thing I forgot to mention, I wasn't lying when I said that Casshern would be the one to kill you."

Her eyes widened at her premonition. "Why?" But Luna was unable to answer that as her laughter faded with the rest of her body. Casshern stood behind her and wrapped her hands around her chest, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her aroma.

"Don't listen to her. I would never hurt you."

"But maybe I deserve it Casshern." She turned around and pushed him away. "The world you once knew is gone." She looked down, trembling. The roses had withered and died. "And it's my fault."

"Stop it! Don't think like that!... ngh." Casshern bent over in pain, clutching his chest. He felt a burning sensation course through his entire body. He could feel his mind and reasoning begin to slip away and the pain starts to consume his very being. Faintly through his laps of pain he can hear her voice. Her sweet and musical voice, calling him.

Suddenly he is ripped from her side and cast into a dark room that was hauntingly familiar. Through the darkness he heard someone. "Who are you?"

His eyes glazed over into berserk mode when he saw the owner of the voice. Luna. "My enemies call me…Casshern." Through his clouded judgment, he saw an image of _her._ The one he wanted to protect. The next image he saw was of Luna killing his beloved. His anger took over as he gritted his teeth, lunging at Luna. "Luna! I'm going to kill you!" He thrust his fist into her, not giving her the chance to hurt his beloved moon, his beloved Venus. "She can't hurt you Venus. She can't hurt us now."

"Casshern," he heard her voice ring in his head, "it hurts so badly." Casshern looked down. He was back in the mountain…with Venus in his arms.

"I…" he stammered, "I don't understand what happened. I… I saw Luna and… I felt like…" Venus placed a finger on Casshern's lips, silencing him.

"I don't blame you. The past was always meant to repeat itself." She began coughing up blood.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sor…" more blood came splattering out. Her face dangerously paled and she looked up at Casshern with pleading eyes.

Casshern held her close, rocking back and forth trying to comfort her. He didn't ask her to continue the explanation of what she meant by her comment. Before she spoke her next words, he knew what she was going to ask of him. He shook his head vigorously, pleading her not to say another word. He closed his eyes and buried his head into neck. Venus reached up with what strength she had left and ran her bloodied fingers through his thick chocolate hair. "I love you, Casshern." He squeezed her tighter. "I hope that one day we can unite. Next time, lets fall in love sooner."

Casshern pulled away from her and forced a smile on his crying face. "It's a promise. I'll search for you, forever." His shaking hand reached inside of her opened wound and grabbed ahold of her shuddering heart. "I love you, Venus."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Darn life got in the way and I had to push this project aside.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second to last chapter, and as a bonus for taking so long... I'm also going to post the last chapter as well!**


	13. Love's Path Will Forever Collide

**Cassher POV**

I don't understand how everything ended like this. Who am I? What am I? What happened to paradise? What did she mean when history was bound to repeat itself? Why are there still so many questions unanswered? … And most importantly, why did she have to die? I grow weary of each passing moment. The second I ended her life, she vanished, she did not rust like so many before her. The look on her face was peaceful. I want to join her. I need her by my side, but no matter how many times I stab myself, I don't ever die. Why? Why? "WHYYYYYYY?" I screamed into the emptied lands.

Since her untimely death, the skies grew dark, never showing light. Every person I ever encountered in my rebirth rusted and died the second she vanished.

Dio

Luna

Ohji

Janice

Akoz

Ringo

Friender

Lyuze

Who knows what her entering paradise would have brought the world, but it was all just a waste. This was the end of the world. The extinction of human and robot kind. No one was left except for me. Friender rusted and vanished alongside Venus. He whined for her until his very last breath. He couldn't forget that moment that was burned in his memories for the rest of eternity.

Dead. Everything dead. Yet here I am. My face dirtied with ash and tears that never stop its flow. The door to paradise closed, leaving nothing of its existence behind.

I lay to rest each night, hoping for something to happen, for the end to finally come for me. My hopes are never answered.

Then it happened. I flicker of light burst through the darkened skies. It cracked away the darkened atmosphere, shining its light down onto the hollowed hole of the mountain. I could feel it through the ground that I laid upon. The earth granting its life that lived upon it another chance.

A thought struck me as I watched this miracle happen. Her words kept playing over and over in my head. "The past was always meant to repeat itself." This same sequence of events, have happened before, and each time they were given the chance to correct their mistakes from the previous life. But with a curse of never remembering what they needed to correct. From the beginning of time, Venus was meant to make it to paradise. She wouldn't have brought death; she would have corrected the sins of the people and brought the lands to salvations. I still don't understand why I went into berserk mode and killed her. Could the true curse from the first time of killing the sun name moon, be to forever wallow in the sins of killing the one I love?

I watched as the naked lands were frozen over into a solid block of ice. Through decades, possibly centuries, I watched the world be reborn new. Life was once more growing from within the earth. The ice melted and nourished its lands. Human and robots were given the chance to correct their sins upon the lands. I never closed my eyes through it all. I finally had a glimmer of hope that she, too, would be able to return from the dead. This time, for sure, I promise to protect her, and love her.

**End of Casshern POV**

Casshern waited for the fated time lapse that would erase his precious memories of her, but it never seemed to come. He felt himself slip deeper and deeper into his self-inflicted isolation. He had no reason to live on in this tormented loneliness. It was at the brink of that loneliness that he saw a flicker of something in the corner of his eye. He quickly stood up; ready to defend himself from whatever it was trying to harm him. A gust of wind blasts him in the face, knocking him off of his feet. A being that he had never seen before, stood at some distance from him. It was the young girl he had seen before when he rescued Venus from Dio. The beings Noh mask reflected Casshern's face back at him. He was surprised to see that his eyes were a permanent shade of turquoise. Little had he known that he was still in his berserk mode.

After the sight of himself, he reverted back to his normal self. Just the slightest shock could send him in a raging mode. He knew that this Shinre-kei meant no harm towards him. "What do you want?"

"It is time."

"Can I see her again?"

"That will be entirely up to you." Beside the being, a portal appeared, showing a land so beautiful it could only be described as Shangri-la. It was the same scenery Venus showed him when she was just born. The scenery changed to a small child with scarlet red hair glistening under the moonlight. His eyes widened as he watched her smiling, unaware of her past. He began running towards the gate when a Shinre-kei hooded in black appeared before him.

"You realize that passing through this gate allows me to pass judgment on you?" His deep voice bellowed through the opening of his hood.

"What does that mean?" Casshern looked at the man, worried what his next words would be.

"It means we will either deem you worthy of paradise and you will be allowed to be with her. Walk the same lands as her. Live forever in the realm built for our young goddess."

"And what if I'm not worthy of paradise?"

The being paused before continuing. "You will spend an eternity, repenting for your sins. You will never see her again."

"What was my choice in the past?"

The young girl then spoke up. "We are not allowed to tell you. Only you know the answer to that. But might I suggest you just wait for her rebirth here on earth?"

Casshern looked down, contemplating his decision. If he went into the portal there might be a chance he could see her…but there was also the chance that he would never be able to touch her soft scarlet hair, kiss those luscious red lips, hear her laughter, and see her smile. If he waited for her here, he had no doubt in his mind that his memories would erase and the stage would reset itself. But that path meant he was guaranteed to see her.

He clenched his fists and looked at the small girl playing just beyond the gate. No matter what path he chose, no matter what the future beholds, he will always find her, protect her. Love her. Their paths will forever collide; he would make sure of it.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

**The End**


End file.
